OS : Rédemption
by FireRox
Summary: OS écrit sans penser à rien ... A quel personnage s'applique-t-il ? Je n'en sais rien, mais si vs arrivez à le trouver, je vous remercie du fond du coeur ! :D


_Bon, un très court one shot, court, je sais, mais l'inspiration m'est venue d'un seul coup, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter d'écrire, comme une libération._

_Ces mots que j'ai couchés sur cette page Word ne sont pas les miens, cette histoire pourrait être celle de n'importe qui._

_Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ceci, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que ce personnage n'a pas été modelé par un livre, mais par une idée qui ne m'appartient plus aujourd'hui._

_Je la poste car je ne peux pas la garder pour moi, sachez seulement que ça ne s'applique pas à moi._

_Merci de m'avoir écoutée !_

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Rédemption.**

* * *

_Mourir. _

Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose à cet instant.

_La mort._

Une mort douce, sans douleur, pour quitter ce monde qu'elle avait appris à détester au fil des années, et qui à présent lui apparaissait comme l'enfer.

Tout serait mieux après la mort. Tout semblerait plus beau, tout serait plus doux.

Si les étoiles lui étaient cachées jusqu'à présent, si le bonheur lui avait été interdit à la naissance, si ce qu'elle pensait n'était que quelques atomes dans l'agrégat d'un monde qui ne se souciait de son existence, si sa vie n'était que poussière, alors la mort serait une délivrance.

Travailler, toujours travailler, encore et toujours répéter les mêmes formules, revoir chaque jour les mêmes personnes, devoir se montrer aimable devant des inconnus, savoir obéir, se plier devant l'autorité, une autorité qui ne devait son statut qu'à une échelle dans la société.

Se retenir de penser, pour ne pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Se retenir de parler, pour ne pas choquer les personnes pouvant l'entourer. Se retenir de vivre, pour ne pas plonger.

Elle aurait dû changer, évoluer, rire, chanter, danser, partir, bouger, lire, hurler, courir, se lâcher. Mais elle était restée propre, nette, précise, sans chercher à s'élever au dessus des autres. Elle était rivée à ce stade de banalité, de médiocrité intellectuelle et physique dont tous les habitants de ce monde étaient les fiers représentants.

Et elle se tenait là, seule, devant le vide.

Pourrait-elle sauter ? Aurait-elle le courage de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ?

Sa destruction, tout simplement.

Disparus, sa famille, ses amis, ses envies, ses plaisirs, ses instants de détente, ses choses qui nous poussent à avancer sans tomber. Ancrée en elle, la douleur était une des rares motivations qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans l'instant.

Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de faire ce qui avait à faire …

Mais on ne change pas le monde avec des 'Si'. On l'occulte, on se le cache, on l'oublie.

Elle avait cru bien faire, elle avait cru savoir ce qui avait à faire, si seulement …

Pas de pardon pour elle, pas de logique dans ses actes, tout était flou à présent. L'anéantissement de toute sa vie était là, dans ce brouillard de mots et de cris.

_Le sang._

Ne pas y penser, se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

_La mort._

Courage, tu vas y arriver, tu y es presque, le dernier chemin à emprunter avant le début du bonheur.

_La fuite._

Sans hésitation, elle monta sur le parapet qui entourait le dernier étage de la tour.

_Un souffle._

C'est bien, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est avancer encore d'un pas, un tout petit pas, un infime mouvement, un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

_L'envie._

Elle secoua la tête, se força à ne pas se rappeler de la raison de son acte. Une étrange coloration brune parsemait ses vêtements, comme des flocons de neige mouchetaient un paysage d'hiver. Des yeux étaient vides, elle ne fixait pas le sol, elle ne fixait rien, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Elle prit une dernière inspiration, lança sa jambe en avant. Elle ne rencontra que le vide, et un sourire fugace apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Je te rejoins, pardonne moi._

Et elle tomba.

_**- x -**_

* * *

**Questions subsidiaires :** A quoi avez vous pensé en lisant ce texte ? Quelle histoire avez vous imaginé ? Quel personnage avez vous intégré ?

Encore merci !


End file.
